She Loves You
by Melina95
Summary: Give Max a dose of reality.
1. Chapter 1

On a crisp morning, Lucy woke, wrapped in Jude's arms, lying in the cool damp grass. She sat up, scanning the distance as far as she could, seeing Max and the Contorionist named "Rita" kissing like mad. Lucy thought nothing of it. Then again, who would? Their relationship wouldn't last long. A couple of shags and it would be over anyhow. Jude suddenly woke.

"Good morning Lu."

"morning" She let out a sigh.

" What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing just hoping Max will be okay when he gets shipped to Vietnam"

"Oh, luce. I know you love him, I do too, but he's so twisted he'll bend his way out of this fix."

" I hope so"

"No one, and no gun will get Max"

As Lucy drew in a couple of deep breaths Jude said

" Let's go see what Sade and JoJo are up to"

As they walked over arm in arm, they heard Sadie bellow

" Oh, C'mon Man, give a ride back, we have no way home" JoJo added

"C'mon kat help us, we have a gig tomorrow night and we have no way"

They were begging Dr. Robert for a ride back to the Village.

Dr. Robert replied with " Well, alright. If you really need it"

Sadie said " Oh, Man thanks"

Jude and Lucy finally reached Sadie and JoJo. Jude said

"What's the problem?"

Sadie said " I talked to give us a ride back to the Village."

"Oh, thank God" she took in a quivering breath.

"Max has to report to the Induction Centre"

"Oh, Man, I forgot he was drafted."

"yeah it's really upsetting" said Lucy.

"Wake up the Kats and we're out"

"Okay" said Jude in his sexy Liverpoolian accent.

They'd woken the gang , but Max was no where to be seen.

Lucy had called out " Max! Where are you? we're leaving."

Max yelled from a distance " Hey Luce, gimme five minutes!"

He was probably getting dressed. Rita popped her head out from the long green grass.

They made it to the bus safe and sound, and eventually made it home just in time for bed. Max bid farewell to his "seductress" if you will.

Max savagely fell into bed, Pru climbed in as well.

Max's date with Uncle Sam was tomorrow.

He woke up to find Pru up and out of his arms and somewhere else mysteriously. He stumbled out of bed, and into the kitchen, found the 'Cap'n Crunch' and made his way to find Prudence.

As he walked down the colourful hall, he heard a 'THUMP' followed by an "OW" coming from the closet.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He lightly knocked on the door –No Answer—knocked again—"What?" said Prudence, muffled by the closet door. Max replied with " Pru, C'mon I hafta' leave soon and I wanna say goodbye"

"I am NOT coming out" yelled Prudence. Sadie and JoJo were making their way down the hall.

Sadie said " What's happenin'?"

Max said " Pru's locked herself in the closet and refuses to come out. I think she's hung up on me."

Pru "PFFTED" in despite of Max.

Max slowly backed away. Jude and Lucy walked in the room. Lucy said

" what's wrong?"

"prudence has locked herself in the closet" said Max.

Jude jokingly sang

"Dear Prudence,

Won't you come out to play"

Lucy added "Dear Prudence,

See the brand new day"

They all sang

" The sun is up,

The sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you;

The door knob slowly turned, and she walked out of the closet, smiling.

Sadie laughed " Oh,Pru, Silly Girl"

Pru laughed and Max gave her a Hug.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope this chapter is as good as the last. Enjoy!

REMEMBER: review!!! Loves!

Prudence was holding Max like the end of the world was nearing. Although, Max didn't seem to mind. From what seemed like forever, Pru let go. Max said " I'd better get working on my excuses not to get shipped anywhere." Pru just sighed and said

" Say you wanna go into the villages and rape little girls who look like me." Max let out a low chuckle. "See you soon, Pru." She let out a quivering breath and said " Bye."

He walked to the bathroom. Quickly had a shower and got dressed. He walked into the 'Whatever' Room, to see Lucy and Jude sharing a smoke.

Max said a quick goodbye, I'm going now. Lucy shed a tear, and shuffled out her seat and to Max, she said " Max, I love you, do anything you can to not get inducted," she said as she looked him deep in the eyes. Max said, " Luce, I'll try. I love you." He took a deep breath and said bye to Jude. "Bye" said Jude. "Hey, tell the rest of the gang I said bye." "okay said Lucy. He gave Lucy a hug and a kiss on the forehead, and disappeared out the door. Lucy stared at the door as if he were to walk back in any second. Jude took her hand and walked to into the kitchen and sat her down, and made coffee for the both of them. Lucy started to cry. Jude reacted as if it were no big deal.

"Luce, C'mon, it's fine." He said in a slightly snobby voice.

" I would lay down infront of a tank, if it would stop this war and bring Max home."

"Yeah? Well it wouldn't."

"What? You don't think that it's worth trying?"

"Luce, he might not even get inducted."

" He might." She said staring at the floor. She let out a quivering breath.

Meanwhile, Max drove his yellow taxi down to the centre. He reached the doors and stared momentarily, and walked in. He noticed that on the walls that there were Uncle Sam posters in every direction. Underneath the picture, it read: 'I Want You For U.S Army'. He walked down the halls in a daze. After about 20 minutes of testing, he was finally ready to meet the Lieutenant. All he asked Max was questions about whether he was flat footed and if he was homosexual. Of course Max was not homosexual. (Not that that should matter) and he did not have flat feet. He had forgotten about his plans to say he had spots on his lungs. (Cotton balls of course). They didn't even take a damn X-ray.

So, he was officially inducted into "Nam" as they call it.

Max arrived at home. Lucy had already jumped to her toes when she'd seen the doorknob turn. Max said " Hey, Luce… Bad news."

"Oh my God Max!"

"Yeah, I'm being shipped out in 2 weeks."

By that point Lucy had already started crying.

" Max, you can't leave. You just can't, after what happened to Daniel-"

"Luce, I gotta, this is a big opportunity, I just can't give up. I'm not scared or anything, I'll be fine. Daniel wasn't playing it safe."

" Max, I can't believe it. You better write to me and the gang every week, you hear me?"

" Yes, drill sergeant" He said jokingly. Lucy couldn't help but smile. Max gave her a big hug. "Get the gang ,and let's go eat." Lucy asked " Help me find Sadie and JoJo will ya?"

They started down the hall in silence. Jude was sound asleep in his room, Lucy'd waske him up last, and finally they found Sadie and JoJo. Max said " Hey, Sadie, Hey, Jo, ya wanna go eat now?"

" Yeah, sure Hon, wake up Pru."

"sure" As Max was making his way to find Pru, Lucy was in the process of getting Jude to get dressed. They went to "Katz Deli". The whole time they were there, Max had his eye on the waitress, her nametag read : Penny. When it became time to leave, Max, made his way over to her. He stood right in front of her and said, " Excuse me? My friend is a singer and she has a gig tomorrow night at Café Huh, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She just stared. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Max."

She finally gave an answer " uh… Sure why not?" He smiled and said

" Okay, meet me there at eight?"

"sure" and that was that, he had a date with some girl named Penny, again, it wouldn't last long. He walked away with the gang. Prudence gave him a glare as if he burst into flames…she was shocked. And of course when they had gotten home, Pru climbed into bed with Max, like she did every night.

AN: There's chapter 2, Hope you liked it! Review!!! Loves! 


End file.
